The Beginning of a Relationship
by Athena Midnight
Summary: The G-Revolutions were invited to a party. Kai goes, even though he wasn't into parties. Why? Because of Hilary and a promise to dance together as friends. However, Kai would dance with her whether as friends or more. One-Shot. KaixHilary. WARNINGS: Swearing, violence, and some sexual content.


**Hi everyone!**

**A little background to this story: In October, I had a weird dream. In the dream I was there trying to help Hilary to stay away from Hiro. This dream was an after effect of reading 'Loss of Innocence' made by YallRCrazy (good story to read****).**

**After that dream, I had some very deep imaginative ideas, which eventually I decided to plan this story out. After outlining, and receiving some suggestions from fellow authors in the Beyblade fanfiction sections, this story is ready to go online!**

**I want to thank YallRCrazy (for the dream and for creating 'Loss of Innocence'), and to PhoenixTears25 (for the suggestions).**

**Enjoy reading this one-shot story, and don't forget to review! I would accept any feedback!**

**Summary:** The G-Revolutions were invited to a party. Kai goes, even though he wasn't into parties. Why? Because of Hilary and a promise to dance together as friends. However, Kai would dance with her whether as friends or more. One-Shot. KaixHilary.

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence, and some Sexual Content

**Rated:** T for Teens

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing(s):** KaixHilary, and very minor pairings…

**Disclaimer: **I, Athena Midnight, **DO NOT** own Beyblade in any shape or form. I only own the ideas to creating this story. Any references, or assistance from any source (whether it is an author, or a website, or anything) I will post for recognition. This is created for the purpose of education, creativity, and this is NON-PROFIT!

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning of a Relationship<strong>

If he wasn't fond of parties… then why did he even come in the first place?

For one thing, it was very loud. It was amazing that the police haven't been here yet; the music must have been loud enough to be heard outside of the mansion…

The other thing, there is alcohol involved in this party. And God knows what else is going on other than the first two items he listed in his mind.

Luckily, this wasn't his place, and good luck to the host or hostess to the party… whoever the person was…

The last time he checked, it was a student from their high school.

'_So why,'_ he thought, sarcastically. And he knew the reason why.

It's because his team was invited to the party…

Kai Hiwatari, the sour-puss, cold-hearted, unpredictable captain of the G-Revolutions, formerly known as the Blade Breakers, allowed the team, and surprisingly himself to attend this event, which worth his time.

He could have been back at his mansion, enjoying a peaceful training time with his Dranzer blade…

…Instead he is in a noisy environment, his team had split up, and he could feel some of the girls talking about him and trying to get his attention…

"I can't believe he's here!"

"What a hottie!"

"Should I ask him to dance with me?"

"Hey! I want to dance with him too!"

He could hear the bickering that could become a cat-fight. Deciding to walk away from the scene, Kai got out of his position; leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, and left the area.

As he moved through the crowds, he tried to find his teammates from his view on the second floor of the mansion. As he walked down the catwalk, he paused as he found one of his teammates.

Down on the first-floor, where the "dance floor" is being held, he could see Ray Kon, the Chinese blader of their team. Ray with his black long hair tied with a white cloth and his amber eyes, he was dancing with Mariah, and he was enjoying his time at the party.

Mariah, luckily, was visiting Ray from China with Lee and the other White Tiger X team members. When the team was able to attend, Ray brought Mariah along with them to the party. Lee must have been alright to know there is something between his little sister and his best pal…

Ray and Mariah were fine with the loud techno music blaring on the amps, especially with the bass booming like drums.

"Hey, watch it, man!"

Kai glance to the direct of the voice. He could see groups of people near the walls, not joining the dance floor. One guy got pushed down to the floor, and was able to get up and walk away, despite swaying one side to the other; he was definitely drunk.

And that's when he was able to see his other teammate… or should he say the team's beyblade mechanic, strategist, and who has the best knowledge of beyblade. Kenny, who is also known to the team as the Chief.

Kenny was with a group talking, and some of them were holding a cup. Hopefully the drinks were not alcohol or even spiked. It wasn't until Kai noticed that the group Kenny was in had the intellectual students from the school. So it was good for Kenny to enjoy the party with those who have some things in common with him.

Then he saw a flash of navy blue and blonde not too far from Kenny, and soon saw Tyson Granger and Max Tate.

The Dragoon blader, and Draciel blader were too with a group of people, but they were on the dance floor. Each person, including Tyson and Max were showing their moves, as those watching it were rooting with enjoyment or clapping their hands to the beat.

Kai then realized the song was different from the beat Ray and Mariah were dancing to… How many songs have been played when he was here? Hard to say when you were most of the time ignoring the surroundings.

Then why didn't he stay at home and let them enjoy the party?

Suddenly, the music changed from techno to a slow and romantic beat… It's the music that _couples_ would be dancing to at parties, clubs or formal events.

And Kai knew why he went with his team to the party… Now it's time to find _Hilary_.

As Kai made his way to the stairs, his amethyst eyes scanned the dance floor below him to find the brunette.

His eyes caught her sitting on one of the group of chairs that were arranged against the wall for those needed to take a break from dancing. He noticed her eyes were also looking for something or _someone_, and he knew she was waiting for him.

Kai had to admit Hilary looked quite attractive with the outfit she wore to the party. She wore a soft pink halter dress that was just above her knees, and it hugged her body beautifully… with a white-short sleeved cropped jacket, a small silver necklace with a silver heart on the thin chain, and white low-heel slip-ons.

He noticed that Hilary was a little worried as she tried to look around… until a guy approached Hilary and she was surprised.

After what seems to be small talk, Hilary nodded to the guy, and both linked hands and went into the dance floor.

When Kai got a good look at the guy, he frowned. The guy had blond hair, green eyes, and from how he was walking, he was slightly drunk. He wore a pair of jeans with a chain at the end, a blue shirt underneath a white jacket, and a pair of black and white sneakers.

It was Seth. Like Kai, Seth was known as one of the hottest guys in the high school that the team attends to. Unlike Kai, Seth was also known for being with many different girls in a week… heck he could be with many different girls within an hour.

He may look like a hot guy, but he was not the kind of guy you want to hang out with.

He would often bully some of the students in the school. Had got in some trouble with the police… And with the many girls…

…so now with Hilary…

Kai would certainly beat Seth to death if he even dared to hurt Hilary…

It didn't matter if he made a deal with Hilary to dance with her when there is a slow song; so that he could leave the party afterwards… she was part of the team. The team cared about her… and he cared about her…

Kai would have danced with her even if they didn't make a deal…

He _would have_…

Seth and Hilary made it around the center of the dance floor. Hilary's hands were on Seth's shoulders, while Seth's hands were placed on both sides of her waist. They started to slowly move to the music…

They weren't close like the other couples on the floor. Hell, Ray had his arms around Mariah's waist, as her arms were wrapped around his neck. They were _really_ close. Their bodies touching each other, and their faces close to one another as if they were about to kiss.

Hilary and Seth were both at arm's length distance…

Looking down at his hands; which were on the railings, he thought about what he had been thinking…

_I would have danced with her even if we didn't make a deal._

The thought that they were only doing this as a friend deal, didn't help the guilt within him.

He had a feeling that Hilary had worked so hard to get ready for this party for Kai to notice her. True that she looked beautiful in the outfit, but she looked beautiful every day for Kai. Knowing her for almost three years, Kai have seen Hilary grown as stunning.

However, many guys didn't take an interest in her because of two reasons…

The first one is that Hilary is disciplined. She had always been focus on her school work and with her family. And whenever she has the time, she is devoted to helping the team out. She was strong in her values…

Which leads to the second reason why guys didn't have an interest to her: it was her feisty personality. She is a strong-willed person, who will stand up to what she believes in, and like Tyson she can be stubborn at times, especially when she and Tyson had arguments.

Kai then remembered something funny that happened from the last argument that she and Tyson had. The details of the argument were vague, but Hilary got her "vengeance" when the team went on a picnic. Tyson ate a chilli pepper sandwich, one of Hilary's family recipes. It was a funny moment with the team, even Kai had laughed when Tyson panicked for water.

But there is a side to her that makes her feel _vulnerable_. The first foremost is that when she is strong to herself, it goes to a point that she would need help. She was saved a few times in her life; in which Kai saved her twice.

There would be times that something would be in her mind and she would often be alone…Kai have seen her a few times back at Tyson's dojo, wondering at the backyard at night. She would be deep in thought and whatever she is thinking her facial and body expression showed it. Plus there are her feelings… which he had witness her vulnerability to the fear of disappointment… which was when she asked him about the party.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_It was near the end of Tyson's Beyblade Class that he decided to leave for the day. The G-Revolution faced with new and growing beybladers, and taught them the best tactics and techniques to use in battle. The class happens at least three times a week, and it was good training for all of them._

_It was the last class of the week before the team attended the party in a few days. Having no point to wait until the very end of the class, he headed back to his place. Just because he allowed the team to attend the party, doesn't mean that he would be attending._

_He preferred to avoid parties, and enjoy some peace and quiet to himself._

_He was out of the area that the class was being held, and was walking down a dirt path of the park. He was several feet away, when he heard a pair a feet running behind him._

"_Kai! Wait!" called out a female's voice._

_When he knew it was Hilary, he stopped and took a glance back. As Hilary was able to meet him up, she panted for a while to catch her breath. Once she recovered, she looked back at him and started talking to him._

"_How come you are not coming to the party? You were invited too." Hilary asked._

_Usually he would either walk way, or said his usual 'hn' and_ then _walk away. But with Hilary, she earned his respect when she convinced him to never give up on beyblading when he lost Dranzer to Zeo at the time._

"_I have no interest in attending," he answered._

"_But Kai, you have trained so hard and you so deserve to take a break like the rest of the team. It would be good to go and have some fun," Hilary said._

_Wow… That was a first. No one has ever told him that he had trained enough to earn some relaxing time. Back in the Abbey, there were rarely any breaks, and after the end of Biovolt he had gotten used to the habit of training without any breaks until you can improve and win… or you passed out…_

_But he was _still _not interested._

"_Then how about this: You come to the party with the rest of the team…" Hilary explained, but trailed off as if unsure on what to say next._

_He saw the blush in her face creeping across her cheeks. Her hand formed a fist as she placed it on her chest; where her heart is._

"_If you don't like it… Will you… um… at least… dance with me when they have a slow song playing?"_

_There was silence between them._

"_As friends?" Hilary asked. "Just one dance and you can leave."_

_The blush was becoming redder._

_She looked away embarrassed of what she was asking him._

_Just to dance as friends, assuming he still didn't like the party. What he saw at the moment was that she was being open to the fact she may have liked him…_

_He knew he had feelings for Hilary, but he wasn't too sure at the time if Hilary even liked him._

_But what harm could one dance do?_

"…_I'll go…" he answered._

_The blush faded away, as she looked at him, surprised that he was willing to go… even if it's just a _deal_._

"_Great," she smiled, "Well, I have to get going… I'll see you and the team tomorrow!"_

_She left Kai alone, as she headed in a different direction to where her home is…_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Asking for him to come… And getting ready for a party in an outfit that suited her… She was trying to show Kai that she liked him.<p>

If she ever knew what he felt about her… It could have changed everything…

Kai Hiwatari, after knowing Hilary and seeing her _blossom_ during the years they have met… is falling in love… He loved her beauty, her personality, and every little detail that makes her stands out from other girls who just jumped into "falling in love" him.

The times that she was vulnerable at some points, he was the first to protect her whenever he can…

"…stop it!"

He must tell her! Tell her that dancing as friends wouldn't help his conscious. That he didn't realize until now that she really liked him…. And that he would return her feelings telling him that he-

"STOP IT!"

His thoughts broke as Kai could tell it was Hilary's voice, and quickly he looked around to find her.

He found her near the edge of the dance floor.

And what Kai saw… Totally. Pissed. Him. Off!

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW MINUTES AGO<strong>

When the slow romantic beat was heard from the amps, Hilary knew it was now or never.

She was sitting at one of the sitting areas, taking a break from dancing with Ray and Mariah some songs ago.

She was really nervous about this.

Any second now she would be seeing Kai, and both of them will join the other couples dancing to the romance music.

Her ruby-colour eyes scanned around her surroundings. Looking for the duel-haired teen, and his signature white scarf trailing behind him… Waiting for both of them to dance-

"Hey there," a male voice said.

Hilary turns her head to the direction of the voice, and saw a guy with blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a pair of jeans with a chain at the end, a blue shirt underneath a white jacket, and a pair of black and white sneakers.

She then remembered who he was. It was Seth.

She never had classes with him, but she knew he was considered one of the hottest guys in the classroom. He was known to be a trouble-maker and a ladies man. The last rumors she heard was that Seth "broke up" with a girl a week ago; they were dating and were in a relationship for almost a month.

"You must be… Hilary, correct?" he asked, "I have seen you a few times in the school… but I never got the chance to meet you."

"Yes," she answered.

"Why are you sitting here? And not dancing with a guy?"

Hilary was puzzled to see that Seth thought she would have been dancing with a guy by now… Well, she was supposed to dance with someone…

"I'm just waiting for him. We both…um… made a deal that we would dance a slow song together…"

"What guy in their right mind… leaves a girl like _you_, waiting for him to dance with?" He asked a rhetorical question.

Well, that was a surprise.

"How about I dance with you? ...if it's alright," Seth asked as he stretched out his hand towards her.

What _harm_ could one dance do?

She nodded. "Sure."

As she placed her hand on his, Hilary stood up, and walked with Seth to the dance floor. They were close to the center of the area, and that was when Hilary's hands were place on Seth's shoulders, and Seth's hands were on both sides of her waist. They were at arm's length distance, and they both moved to the song, slowly around in circles.

As they danced, Hilary was deep in thought…

It was the first time Hilary was ever asked by a guy to dance with her. Not many guys pay attention to her, and thus, no guy even asked her out on a date.

She knew the reasons why…

It was her personality and values.

She was head-strong, determined, at times bossy, and outspoken…. That's what everyone saw her as in school. But those who are friends with her knew she was smart, kind, loyal, and have what it takes to be a leader. Not to mention a good cook (**A/N: In the Japanese version, it was known that Hilary was not good at cooking, but I decided to take the English version which kind of shows she is good)**. And during those few years, she was becoming mature, and acting more responsible **(1)**.

She was disciplined in her studies, helping her mother around the house, helping other students and people with their homework, advice, willing to volunteer wherever she can, and lastly being a devoted member of the G-Revolutions.

Hilary was not going to change her personality and values just to get guys asking her out. They would have to accept her for who she is, or forget it.

She wanted to know a guy really well and see if she may have feelings for him before dating. Kind of call her old-fashioned, but she preferred it than what others believed now-a-days: in order to be in a relationship with someone, you have to have sex first. She was not taught that way…

…And yet, with her values and personality… she felt doubt and being vulnerable…

Especially asking a guy who you really liked… fearing of rejection…

…_Kai…_

What an idiot she was making a deal for Kai to dance with her if he was still uninterested in the party. She could remember herself blushing at the thought that she convinced Kai to come…

She felt hope that maybe Kai would be interested in her… She has bought the outfit she was wearing just to see if Kai may have a thought or two about her than just being a friend.

She had known Kai for more than two years…

When she first saw a photo of him and the team when they won their first beyblade world championship, she thought of him as being cute… Now cute was not the right word for him. He has become more handsome despite being the cold-hearted beyblader.

Which is what she first thought of him… rude, cold-hearted, someone who doesn't socialize much (it's sometimes true, but at least he does attend to some events…like the party). Now, after two years, she understood why he acted cold and rude. She learned about Kai's childhood in the Balkov Abbey, and the abuse of his grandfather. And after those years of meeting Kai and being part of the team, she saw a side of him that made her have feelings for Kai.

Pride and fairness is one thing you can see within Kai, but seeing Kai's dedication and sacrifices, especially defeating Brooklyn from BEGA for the team and those who have the beyblade spirit, showed that he was never going to give up. He's strong-willed, smart, and caring for those who are _close_ to him. Kai, the Dranzer beyblader, with the sacrifices and the hard choices he had made, there is a fire within him, that does not die.

It shows by how he has saved the team countless times, especially with her. He is protective of the team; showing his loyalty and his duty of being the captain **(2)**.

Hilary sighed at her thoughts…

_Everything about him… is the reason why she has a crush on him… she liked him for who he is._

_Oh, Kai… if you knew-_

Hilary glanced around her surroundings hoping to find Kai. But then she realized that she and Seth were dancing away from the centre and possibly…away from the people. From the looks of it, he was trying to back her up against a wall. Even she realized that Seth's hands held her so close, their bodies touching.

That's when she smelled something on his breath. Faint, but recognizable…

Alcohol… Not. Good.

A sense of fear spread her and when she looked up to Seth's eyes, she saw his stare, and had a gut feeling that this stare is looking for a _sexual_ appetite.

She shook her head at him, as she tried to (with her hands still on Seth's shoulders) to push him slightly away, feeling uncomfortable and knowing this is dead wrong.

"No," she said, plainly.

Seth didn't listen to her. With one arm, he wrapped it around her waist and pulled her as close an as tightly to his body as possible. He leaned in to her ear, and tried to persuade her in a husky voice.

"Come on…" he said. "You know you want _it_."

As if trying to prove it, his other hand (not wrapped around her waist) decided to do some 'exploring'. Placing his hand where the hem of her skirt is, his hand went it, and began stroking and trailing the soft skin of her thighs.

Hilary gasp from the invasion, and this time tried to push him away as much as possible.

"No. I don't. Stop it!" she said.

A few of the people around the area, glanced at the two. A couple of people murmured words of confusion, and wonder.

The song still played, as many still continued with their dancing.

Seth pulled away from her ear, and stared at her ruby eyes. His eyes showed a devilish, alcohol-influenced lust, as he licked his lips. His fingers stroking her thighs ended and his hand out from under her skirt, but the exploring wasn't over yet.

"Come on, babe…" he said with lust. This time he placed his hand on her waist, but he slided his hand up. Trailing up to touch the swells of her clothed breasts, he eyed the cleavage expose from the halter style dress. He hand glided up to her shoulder, and soon found one of the strings used to tie the halter dress up.

"Not one taste of _love_?"

He tugged the string by a centimetre, trying to untie it from her neck.

Hilary, feeling scared on what he was about do…

"STOP IT!"

This time she managed to push him away from her, with all her might. Seth stumbled back, but in the process he pulled the string around her neck completely before letting go.

Hilary feeling the strings sliding down, and seeing that the top piece was going to fall off, she wrapped the white jacket to cover her chest quickly and as much as possible.

The commotion got everyone's attention.

Only the music played and the slow song was at its final chorus.

Seth recovered. Shocked that _she_ can push, but pissed that she didn't want him. No girl. Does that to him.

"Man, what a _bitch_ you are!" Seth yelled at her. He didn't care if everyone in the party heard what he had said. "No wonder the guys can't _stand_ you!"

Hilary couldn't believe it. The idiotic drunk tried to put the blame on her, and he was the one at fault! The guy has tried to molest her into having sex with him.

Furious at it, she decided to take the high-road. She can't stand it. Hilary walked away from the crowd, and decided to leave the party and head home. She didn't care if her team tried to stop her or follow her…

…she just wanted to get out of here…

Tyson, Ray, Mariah, Max and Kenny stopped what they were doing to see their friend, Hilary in a commotion with a guy.

But the next thing they heard was downright low.

"Man, what a _bitch_ you are! No wonder the guys can't _stand_ you!"

The next thing that happened, Hilary walked away; probably leaving the party.

"Poor Hilary…" Mariah said, "We should go and help her, Ray!"

"You better be lucky at least I _tried_ to be interested in you! And you _fucked_ it up!" yelled Seth.

They saw their friend stopped for a moment, but quickly left the place.

"That was low…" Max murmured as he sees Seth smiling in victory.

"That guy is so going to pay for this," Tyson said. Without any thought, Tyson started to walk toward Seth, but someone beaten him to it, and who he saw was shocked.

The team, plus Mariah were even surprised.

Seth, unaware, felt himself being pushed against the wall. People gasped at the action, and the push left him off-guard. As his back hit the wall, he felt someone grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it forward to get his attention.

When Seth eyes focus at the sucker asking for a beat down, he thoughts was gone as he saw the one responsible.

He was face to face with the 'lone-wolf', Kai Hiwatari. And Kai was not in a good mood. Other than holding the guy's collar of his shirt aggressively, his amethyst eyes showed pure rage, and Seth could see a little of Kai's teeth, gritting in anger. People would emphasize that a person who very angry will have the deadly flame within their eyes. The fire raging in Kai's eyes must be _chaotic_.

In a tone that was dark, threatening and downright scary for probably anyone, "**Don't you ever go **_**fucking**_** near Hilary. Don't you dare lay your hands on her ever again! When she says no, it means no!**"

No one spoke a word. The music still blaring in the area, but people were stunned with the threat Kai made to Seth.

Unfortunately, Seth was the only one not taking the threat seriously. Whether it was being stubborn or drunk as he was, Seth smirked at Kai. Then he began chuckling…

"That is until someone needs to _force_ her to change her mind."

A couple of gasps could be heard; Mariah was one of them.

A moment has past and not Seth and Kai said a word after that…

Suddenly, Kai let go of Seth's shirt, still angry at the bastard, especially with _that_ remark.

Somehow, like Hilary, Kai stepped back and was considering taking the high road and leave…

Seth felt that he had won, and was on the verge to sm-

A second without reacting, Kai blindsided Seth with a punch right in the jaw! More people witnessing it let gasps or screams from what Kai did. Seth stumbled from the impact before hitting the wall and lying down on the floor unconscious.

Kai stared down at the unconscious Seth, before leaving the hell out of this place, and with something to do: finding Hilary.

He walked away from the crowds and headed the front door without looking back.

People began to talk, making judgement and jumping to conclusions. While a couple of guys went to pick up Seth and carried him away.

"I can't believe Seth totally pissed Kai off!" said a guy.

"Shit! Kai punched the living lights out of him!" cried another.

"But what did those guys see in _Hilary_ of all girls?" asked a girl.

"I know, right? I understand the reason for nerds, but-"

The party still continued, as people went back dancing to the beat. Now they have something new to speak about to those who couldn't attend, when it's Monday morning. Hell, maybe the word will spread quickly before then.

"Shouldn't we go and check on them Ray?" Mariah asked. She was still stunned about what happened to Hilary _and_ Kai.

"I think Kai can handle with finding Hilary and seeing if she is okay," Ray answered. "Besides, those two are very _close_. Hilary is the only one who Kai gives more respect than any of us. She even saved Kai from quitting the team around the time Tyson won the world championship the second time…"

Everything about the party didn't seem like fun anymore.

"Come on," Ray said. "Let's find the others and head out to a place better than this."

* * *

><p>As Kai got out of the mansion, he was welcomed with fresh air. It eased a little of his tension and anger from Seth, but that punch did relieve most of his anger.<p>

The night's sky was almost clear to see the moon and stars; a few thin clouds rolled by.

The music from the mansion could be heard, but it was not as loud as it was inside.

His mind is focused on one thing, and he saw her not that far from him.

The brunette was walking down the walkway to the mansion gates. Her hands behind her neck, trying to tie back the halter, with a struggle.

Kai caught up with her, and without trying to scare her, he said, "Let me help you."

Hilary stopped to look behind her. She was surprise from Kai's voice, but she has to turn around just to make sure it was really him.

'_Kai was still at the party…'_ Hilary thought. _'He would have danced with me, if he had a chance...'_

She saw Kai's face, and he was serious but concern about his offer.

Without any objections, Hilary turned around; her back facing Kai. With one hand, she got most of her hair and moved it to one side so the nape of her neck was bare. The strings draped down behind her back, dangling.

Kai hands got the strings, and started to tie it up into a bow. He pulled both strings after making a loop with one string over the other, and has it touching Hilary's neck.

"Is it alright?" he asked.

"Hm-mm," Hilary replied as a yes.

A few seconds past till Kai finished the bow. As he let go, he saw Hilary quickly cover the bow with her jacket…

The action gave him pain to know what Hilary had just gone through with that drunken asshole.

_If I was there to dance with her sooner… She wouldn't have to suffer…_

Without realizing, Hilary felt a pair of arms wrapped around her body and pulled her towards Kai. Her back against his chest, and she was shock of his actions.

They stood there for some time…

"Hilary…" he said.

Shadow fell upon his eyes; his bangs covering the expression of his eyes. His teeth grind with sadness.

The sentence Hilary heard was a shock… And as for Kai it was the only sentence that he felt he should say… for everything he couldn't do to prevent it.

"I am sorry, for not dancing with _you_…"

* * *

><p><strong>SOME TIME LATER – IN A PARK<strong>

After Kai's apology, he asked if he could keep her company for wherever she is going.

So now, Hilary and Kai were walking side-by-side at one of the dirt paths within a park. It was just across this park and a couple of streets down that they would arrive at Hilary's home. After that, Kai would return to Tyson's dojo to sleep over for the night.

At this time of night, there was no one around. Only the sounds of the trees softly blown by a breeze of wind, of the crickets chirping, and their feet making sounds on the path they are following. There were lampposts that spread at an even distance, giving them faint light.

As they walked in silence, Hilary thought about Kai apologizing. He was not the one to be blamed for what had happened to her…

"Kai… it's not your fault," Hilary said. "You're not the one to be blamed for what has happened. Seth is the one responsible. He didn't listen to me when I told him no.

"It's assholes like him that doesn't get the picture. They don't know if a girl is dead serious of her decisions. They just feel that they need to push them to the limit!"

…And yet…

"_No wonder the guys can't stand you!"_

"_You better be lucky at least I tried to be interested in you! And you fucked it up!"_

Seth was right about one thing.

"But… he may be right about one thing."

Kai looked at Hilary, wondering what the idiot would be right about.

"No guy will like me for who I _am_," Hilary's voice said, a sad tone. "I'm not going to change just to get a guy to like me. I just feel there is no guy who will like me for who I am…"

Kai's hand formed a fist, to what Hilary had said. _No guy to like her for who she is?! There is one!_

"Seth. Is. Wrong," Kai answered.

He stopped where he was, and turned Hilary around to face him. His eyes showed determination and seriousness

"What Seth said is _**dead**_ wrong about you! Seth doesn't know anything whether he is drunk or not," Kai explained. "_Any_ guy would also be dead wrong for thinking you will never be with a guy who can accept you for who you are. Those who think of you wrongly should never deserve you."

Kai's eyes looked down for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

_It's now or never._

He loved her. He is willing to show her how much he cares, and that there is someone for her. He loved everything about her, and _that_ is something shallow guys cannot see and accept.

"There is _someone_ out there who you'll find that will love you for who you are…" he said. As he looked up, he still showed her he was serious with the matter, and when he stared back at her eyes, it held doubt. Her eyes looked down as she closed her eyes.

'_There is one…'_ she thought, _'But I don't know if-'_

Her lips were suddenly met with a pair of warm soft ones. She felt herself took a step back, though the lips still stayed in their place. Her eyes opened wide and they widen even more from what she saw. Kai Hiwatari, his eyes closed and kissing her. His hands were still on her shoulders. The kiss was soft, but the moment she reacted, Kai pulled back.

His opened his amethyst eyes, and looked at Hilary's ruby widened eyes. A faint blush started to creep on Hilary's cheeks.

"…Someone like _me_," he answered, "Someone like me that loves you for who you are."

His lips brushed hers once again. The kiss pushed Hilary one step against a tree. The tree gave her the support needed. Like the first kiss, he pulled back after a few seconds.

"When you asked me to dance with you as a deal between _friends_, I have regretted it afterwards. I would have been willing to dance with you. Because… I love you."

He kissed her again, and unlike the first two kisses, it was somewhat longer. Hilary was still stunned about this… Her eyes opened, trying to think it through and at the same time having Kai to kiss her three times already!

He pulled back, only an inch away from her lips. Their breaths mingled together.

"You are beautiful every day since I became friends with you for almost three years…"

His lips kissed hers… now firm and longer…

…Pulling back an inch away again…

"Your personality is what makes you strong and loyal to those around you…"

He kissed her…again firm and longer…

….He pulled back once again…. She could feel him panting a little for breath.

"…And that's what I love about you. Those two things that has made you, is what I love about you… I would _**never**_ ask you to change who you are. That's my feelings for you… I've longed for you when I knew… I loved you."

And he kissed her once more, like he means it.

During Kai's words, Hilary was surprised beyond words. He really loved her for who she is, he is showing his true feelings. Her vision began to waver, having the sense that she was going to shed a tear or two… out of acceptance and happiness.

She closed her eyes. She lifted her hands up; her right hand touched his clothed chest, amazed to feel the faint and fast beating of his heart. Her left hand touched the side of his neck feeling his skin not covered by his white scarf… she accepted with a kiss in return.

Her touch made Kai's eyes opened; his heart must have skipped a beat.

So Hilary has feelings for him too. This wass all he needed…

His hands that were on her shoulders, made their way down to wrap around her waist, and he closed his eyes, kissing her.

They lasted for a while before pulling back, getting some air. They both stared at each other in hope and happiness.

"Thank you, Kai," Hilary said quietly. "For being who you are to me: Caring, strong-"

He leaned his face closer.

"Honest…" Hilary continued, "And handsome-"

Kai claimed his lips once more with hers with passion. His arms still wrapped around her waist he brought her close to his body.

Both of them could feel their bodies fit well for each other. Their clothed chests were touching and bringing a small friction, and their legs touching. Hilary moaned in pleasure of the small _intimacy_ between them.

The passion, their bodies feeling each other despite being clothed, and Hilary moaning made Kai burned with desire. He could feel himself getting warm and started to get a _craving_. He somehow knew what he craved for, and he knew it would be too much, especially for _Hilary_. Then he considered testing this craving and seeing how Hilary would react.

Taking the risk, Kai groaned as he rubbed his masculinity against Hilary's womanhood.

When Hilary felt Kai's burning desire, her eyes snapped opened, and quickly she pulled away from his lips, and slightly pushed his chest with her hands. Luckily, Kai pulled back a couple of steps away from her.

"Kai…"

She breathed a little fast than normal. Her cheeks flushed red from remembering what happened a few seconds ago… The thought that Kai had a sexual desire… She couldn't do it.

"I can't," Hilary answered.

The desire dimmed out from Kai. It was seriously a bad move.

"Is it about what happened with Seth?" he asked. It could have been a reason to why she stopped.

Hilary shook her head, "No, it's not that. Kai, I love you… But I'm not ready for _it_."

She hugged herself, and her hands rubbed against her arms to comfort herself.

"I understand," Kai said. "I won't do it again, until you're ready."

She slightly smiled, that's one thing Seth couldn't do that Kai can do: respect her boundaries. But the smile faded away.

"Thank you, Kai. But I don't know if we'll be together, when I am ready."

She paused. After collecting some thoughts she continued.

"I know we just confessed our love, but the future seems uncertain. If we are still together, and when I am ready, I would… but most of all, I want to _save_ myself before _marriage_.

"When I was old enough to have the 'mother and daughter' talk, my mother told me how she kept her virtue till the time that she and my dad got married. Talk about traditional, but it brought happiness in both their lives before my dad past away some years ago. They were happy, and she told me that if I were to hold on to it till I am married, I could eventually find _someone_ who I will love and share the most beautiful memories without the most regrets. And I wanted to keep it like my mother was able to; until I married to someone I want to spend all my life with…"

She stared back at Kai, to find him walking towards her. As he was facing her, he placed his hands on both sides of her arms with such delicately, as if she was something to touch with care.

"I will respect your virtue, Hilary," Kai stated. "I love you for your honesty, and values. Which is why I want to make a promise to you, if not for us…"

Both of Kai's hands found their way to let Hilary's arms go from hugging herself. His hands found hers and he brought them to his chest; as close to his heart.

"If we are still together, if our love is strong for the future to come… to a point that we will marry, I promise that until you're ready…after we marry, I will keep your virtue as my own. You can keep your virtue if you wish; it is your decisions from now on. I will love you as time and patience challenge us."

Hilary smiled as Kai finished his _promise_. It will be time, patience, and her choice if their love truly survives.

"Thank you."

Kai smirked, as one of his hands cupped her cheek. He leaned in and softly kissed her lips, and pulled back a while later.

"I'll walk you home," he said.

They both broke the embrace of the promise, but not long after Kai offered his hand to hers. Hilary accepted his hand, and both walked away from the park, going to Hilary's home…

_**It all started with a kiss… and a promise they will keep.**_

* * *

><p><strong>ADDITIONAL NOTES:<strong>

**(1)** Information about Hilary can be found on Wikipedia.**  
>(2)<strong> See note (1) above for the source of some of the information I used with Kai.

**Wow… I was amazed to know that this story would be about 20 pages long, than what I expected to be. I am proud of myself.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot story.**

**That's all I can say, but please review. It would be appreciated!**

**Peace out,  
>Athena Midnight<strong>


End file.
